<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess by adrianasalilsleepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553795">Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianasalilsleepy/pseuds/adrianasalilsleepy'>adrianasalilsleepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armin - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianasalilsleepy/pseuds/adrianasalilsleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally say yes to go to a party with your best friend Sasha. What happens when you get into a game involving your comrade and have an interesting night with him. Will it continue to be an interesting time? Or does it end there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I really don't wanna go" you say while Sasha drags you everywhere until you agree to go to the party. "COME ONNN" she lets out a huff until a smirk draws across her face.</p><p>"Armin will be there" She said with a smirk on her face</p><p>You felt my heart stop as she said the name "Armin" she started babbling once again but you were still lost in the set of mind. 'maybe I should go'</p><p>You hadn't seen Armin nor knew who he was but everyone had talked about him and you were curious.</p><p>"Ugh fine Sasha I'll go but you owe me $20." might as well get money from it "YESYESYES THANKYOUTYHANKYOU" she started screaming as she tackled you to the ground 'this is gonna be a long day' you thought</p><p> </p><p>"YOU LOOK FUCKING HOT" you hear Sasha scream as soon as you walk out the room. "calm down potato lover" "I WOULD BREAK UP WITH POTATOES RIGHT NOW FOR YOU" ok woah that meant a lot. You take a look into the mirror and said "you know what I do look hot." the dress fit perfectly on every curve and the black color complimented all my other features. My h/c (hair color) hair looked perfect with it as well.</p><p>"HURRY UP" Sasha yelled as I'm running to get in the car. "ugh why did I say yes to you." You questioned "Because I'm amazing" she said smiling</p><p> </p><p>We arrived at the party and immediately your nose was intoxicated with the smell of beer. You ignored it all and right as you turned around to tell Sasha to never run away...she was gone 'shit' You started looking around scared but then hear</p><p>"Hey girl do you mind me asking who you are?" You have never gulped so hard my whole life. You started to try to remove the man's hands but he wouldn't budge. "please let me go" you say getting a little nervous at his hands wrapped around you. He started to kiss your neck as you start pushing him away further. Your eyes begin to water until...</p><p>"hey princess" you open your eyes to a blond man. "Who is this?" he asks tilting his head. "Um hey baby...." You said tears forming in my eyes again. "Come on." The blond man takes your hand and pulls you away with force from the other man. The other man continued to say something but you were just scared of the blond man taking you away into the bedroom. </p><p>"Fuck" you hear the blond man say. You were lying on the bed scared and staring at him with fear. "Did he do anything too extreme?" He said looking at you with worry." "no" you said settling down a bit. "I'm not going to do anything I just wanted to make sure you're ok from that." Your face settled down feeling safer. "Well, it's really early still so do you wanna go down, or do you want to stay in here longer?" You stared at him for a small while until you decided to ask. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Armin....Armin Arlert." he responded with a soft face. "I'm y/n" you said smiling</p><p>He gave you a small smile before he was about to walk out. "WAIT" you yelled on accident.<br/>
"hm?" he said a little startled. "Can you..keep me company?" you asked nervously. He giggled before walking to the bed and laid down next to you. 'Why did I just do that.' You asked yourself. "Are you feeling better?" He asked worriedly again. "yes..." you said voice shaking at him being so close. </p><p>Then you came to your senses...as you took in a deep breath you smelt the smell of clean rain. The smell was so great to you and you wanted to get closer to him. You lost your train of thought and scooted closer to him and snuggled into his chest. Once you realized what you did you quickly turned around in embarrassment. "I'm sorry" you mumbled</p><p>He hadn't responded until you felt the bed dip even more and right as you were about to turn around you felt his arms wrap around your torso. You felt his muscles around your stomach. You began to blush but thanked the darkness for covering your blush.</p><p>As you woke up you opened your eyes to Armin right in front of you. His arm was still wrapped around your torso but you were facing each other. You were about to move until you paid attention to him. His face was relaxed and he was breathing so calmly like it was the first time he had slept well in so long. You smiled at him sleeping so peacefully.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes to see you lying in front of him. He let out a small chuckle before moving so you could get up. You were about to ask why until you hear "Y/NNNN" you recognized Sasha's voice screaming everywhere. "Shit" you say quickly getting up to tell her to shut up. "See you later?" Armin asked you looking in your eyes with hope. You smiled at him and nodded before running out.</p><p>"SHUT UP" you say yelling at Sasha "Y/NNNNN" She says happily running to you and tackling you to the ground. "I was looking for you" She says pouting. "I know I heard your screams." She let out a huff before her eyes lit up once more. "We're gonna play 7 minutes in heaven and you're going to play I don't care what you say." Before you could argue she was pulling you into a circle with many people. Your eyes lock on one specific person. 'Armin' You said in your head seeing his adorable yawn still tired from the nap you two took. "OK LETS START" Sasha said excitedly. You were nervous about when it was going to be your turn.</p><p>"Eren spin the bottle" Another horse-faced man said to him shoving him "fine fine I will" All of you were attentive to the bottle spinning which landed on Mikasa. You all looked at them until Eren took her hand and led her to the closet.</p><p>The 7 minutes quickly passed and no noise came out. They both walked out like normal and you all decided not to ask.</p><p>"Armin spin it" You felt your heart thump as the bottle spun 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck' You said in hopes that it lands on you. The bottle began to slow down...until it finally landed........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>HEY GUYSSSS<br/>
sorry for the cliffhanger there's gonna be a lot of those hehe</p><p>I am Adriana and this was supposed to be a Levi wattpad(ao3) but then I realized there aren't many Armin wattpads(ao3) so I decided to make it an Armin one. Hope you like it so far!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 7 Minutes...or 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While playing spin the bottle, Armin spun it on.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"y....y/n" Sasha said a little shocked. "Sasha nonononono" you whispered in her ear. "GET THE TIMER READY" the horse face. 'Fuck omfgomfgomfg" you thought before going into the small closet with him. </p><p>"If you get too uncomfortable I can move." Armin said looking at you worried. 'fuck it' you thought before setting yourself on Armin's lap.</p><p>"y/n!" he said shocked. You began to move away to apologize but then you feel his hands on your waist.</p><p>"Is this ok...." He asked looking away due to his blushing face. "Mhm" you said trying not to expose how nervous you were. You sat there for a few seconds before leaning your head down onto his chest. You took in a deep breath smelling the same scent from before. The smell left you in love as you kept snuggling into his chest, but you hadn't realized you were moving your hips as well.</p><p>"Fuck" Armin said softly throwing his head back. You stopped for a second just to feel his grip on your waist tighten.</p><p>"I'm so sorry" you said blushing. He let out a soft chuckle before softly passing his lips on your neck.</p><p>"Does it seem like I'm not enjoying this?" he whispered into your ear before giving it a soft nibble.</p><p>"A..Armin" You tried to make out words but the feeling of his lips against your neck wouldn't let you speak properly.</p><p>You decided to move your hips more and as you did he let out a soft groan stopping his attack on your neck to throw his head back. You began to throw your head back as well from the feeling of him underneath you.</p><p>"Fuck you look hot." He grabbed a bit of your hair and pulled it back making a soft moan. The face and moan that escaped your mouth made him softly whimper. The whimper had made you feel wetter down where you were both against each other.</p><p>"y....y/n" He tried to make out but his voice shook like you have never heard ever. You both stopped everything to look in each other's eyes before...</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</p><p>"GET OUT WE EVEN GAVE YOU TWO A EXTRA MINUTE" you heard Sasha yell. You both walked out but before you could walk back to the circle, Armin grabbed your wrist and brought you to his car. </p><p> </p><p>He had driven you back to his room. The car ride there was silent and the two of you sat there comfortably. He set all of his things down than helping you to find where to put all of your things. He let out a long sigh before slowly walking towards you placing his hands on your waist.</p><p>"y/n i..." Before he said anything you quickly kissed him. You wanted to feel his lips on yours earlier before you had gotten interrupted. Both your lips moved in sync perfectly. Every now and then separating to take in a breath. He held your thighs squeezing them softly to single you to jump.</p><p>You quickly obeyed jumping as he hurled you up making you feel weightless. He stopped kissing you to begin the contact with your neck. He began with soft kisses pecking every other place until you whimpered signaling you wanted more.</p><p>He began to attack your whole neck making sure every part was given attention. You let out soft moans until he found the one spot.</p><p>"Armin.." You quietly moaned into his ear.</p><p>He stopped all of his actions to bring you onto his bed. He began kissing your neck then down your chest. He grabbed the hem of your shirt before looking at you for permission. You gave him a small nod.</p><p>He quickly lifted it above your head and then stood back to admire you. You quickly covered yourself embarrassed from being exposed.</p><p>"Don't....you look...phenomenal" He said grabbing your arms to signal to remove them. You let out a soft smile before removing your arms exposing the top half of your body.</p><p>Armin returned to his past actions. He returned to your neck kissing it softly but enough to make you feel good. He began to kiss down your chest placing hickeys on your neck before placing them on your breasts.</p><p>He was about to begin taking off your bra before looking at you for permission. You chuckled before nodding. He gave you a small smile before carefully taking your bra off. He threw it to the side before looking back, once again admiring the view he had.</p><p>He settled his mouth down and began to lick around the bud of your breast. Your hands quickly rose to grab his hair tangling your fingers in it. He began to become more aggressive with his actions and began to suck them harder while cupping your other with his other hand.</p><p>You then felt him take your pants off along with your panties.</p><p>"May I" You heard him say. You fluttered your eyes open before looking at him. He had his hand placed on the top of your pussy.</p><p>"Oh..I" You stuttered trying to find the most normal way to say yes.</p><p>"I don't have to" He said worried he had gone too far.</p><p>"No...It's ok" You said with your voice shaky.</p><p>"Ok" He said giving you a soft smile.</p><p>He moved his hands where your pussy was and began rubbing softly. Your eyes returned to being shut which allowed you to fully enjoy it. His mouth came back down to your other breast making sure they both received the same amount of attention.</p><p>As you were going to let out a soft moan he shoved two fingers in you.</p><p>"FUCK" You screamed as he immediately curled his fingers in you. You continued to let out a long tone of moans as he continued to curl his fingers looking for one specific spot. You let your hands travel to his hand gripping his hair softly.</p><p>He let out a groan from you digging your nails into his head. He then stopped his actions on your breasts to kneel right in front of your pussy.</p><p>"Are you sure..princess?" he said smirking.</p><p>You felt your heart thump at the nickname.</p><p>"Yes......."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sorry HAHAHA I got school tm and it's 1:20 I gotta get up at 6:00...</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys like this chapter gn &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Addicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After your 7 minutes in heaven, you go home with Armin to continue your lost time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure...princess?" he said smirking</p><p>You felt your heart thump at the nickname.</p><p>"Yes...."</p><p>He began with one strip of his tongue along your slit. With how lightly he was pressing you tried to push yourself towards him. </p><p>"Needy?" He asks with a smirk</p><p>You could only whimper, hoping that he would understand. He let out a soft chuckle before finally pressing against your clit. You let out a gasp as he began to suck your folds. You threw your head back, biting your lip while trying to suppress your moans.</p><p>"What are you doing"</p><p>Armin removed himself as he caught you biting your lip. You couldn't say any words, all you could do was look him in the eye. He had a cold look as he waited for a response.</p><p>"If you don't enjoy this I could just leave you like this and let you do it yourself"</p><p>"No!" you practically yelled. </p><p>"I want you to keep going" As the words left your mouth, you covered yourself up embarrassed.</p><p>"Then beg" His eyes were cold, no longer being the soft Armin that you encountered earlier. </p><p>You pouted at him before giving into what he wanted to hear.</p><p>"Please Armin just want to feel you inside of me. Just fuck me already." He had softened his eyes at how you responded. He hadn't expected you to give in to what he wanted.</p><p>"Fuck y/n" He said before settling himself on the bed.</p><p>You started to kiss roughly as you were now both hungry for each other's touch. You let soft moans escape into his mouth.</p><p> He moved his lips down to your jaw and began to kiss down to your neck. Yout hands moved up to grip his head. </p><p>As he sucked harder you knew there was gonna be hickeys that you wouldn't be able to cover tomorrow. He moves down to your breasts to place hickeys all over your chest. You had thought about suppressing your moans just to piss him off more. </p><p>"Fuck Armin"  You dig your nails into his head harder as he flicks the bud of your breast.</p><p>His mouth fully wraps around your nipple. His unoccupied hand moves to your other breast giving it attention. You let out soft whimpers as you feel his tongue swirl around. Your eyes are completely shut at this point.</p><p>He removes his hand from your other nipple while still sucking on the other. You were about to open your eyes to see why, but then you felt his fingers drag along your clit once more. You throw your head back in the feeling of your clit and breast both being stimulated. He then removed himself from your breast to move down to where his hands were placed.</p><p>He continued to drag his fingers teasing you. You then sat up removing yourself from his actions.</p><p>"What are y-" </p><p>You cut Armin off by crawling up to him then placing your finger over his lips.</p><p>'Should I really do this?'  you thought about teasing him back. You weren't sure where this Armin was earlier but you kind of wanted him back.</p><p>"Bed. now." </p><p> </p><p>ARMIN'S POV</p><p>(this is kinda gonna switch to the first person I dunno why but it's easier to write)</p><p>'What is she doing' I had been on the edge of the bed trying to tease her but out of nowhere, she removes herself.  I had wondered if I could get her to beg for it again but now I'm lost as she has a cold look herself that I had earlier.</p><p>"Why did you feel like teasing me" she had been asking questions without changing the emotion on her face. </p><p>"I wanted to he-" I was going to explain why, but then she straddled herself onto my lap. I still had my pants on which made me annoyed at the fact that she was bare and I couldn't feel it.</p><p>"May I" She had been pointing down to my pants.</p><p>"Yes" I said shocked at her as she had an expressionless face</p><p>As she removed the last bit of clothing that I had on, she moved down to my dick. She had her hand wrapped around and began moving up and down. Her tongue had then kitty licked the tip, doing the actions I had done on her. </p><p>"Fuck" I threw my head back as she continued teasing me. </p><p>I grabbed the back of her head as a signal that I wanted more. She then quickly removed any contact she had with me.</p><p>"Handcuffs" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Do you have any handcuffs?" </p><p>I looked into her eyes as she was now staring at me waiting for a response. I angled my head at my closet that had a pair. After she found them she had returned to straddling me. She grabbed my arms put them behind my back. Our chests were both compressed against each other. She put the handcuffs on. I tried to move my hands but I was only met with a sharp pain against my wrists. </p><p>"Don't struggle" The words had come out her mouth firmly. </p><p>She began moving her hips making contact against each other once more. My groans had gotten released right into her ear. As I open my eyes her neck had been right I'm front of me. I began to place kisses along her neck feeling her breath shudder at the feeling. </p><p>As I close my eyes I feel her remove herself. The feeling of losing contact made my eyes open once more. She was down on my dick once more. Instead of only licking the top, she began from the bottom and did one long strip. I threw my head back as I felt every bit of contact she had given. I began to groan louder wishing she would stop teasing.</p><p>"Do you not like that?" </p><p>I look down at her, her eyes were now soft as she tried to keep an innocent look.</p><p>"Fuck y/n" I stare into her eyes trying to convince her. The only reaction I received was a smirk.</p><p>She turned away from my stare and wrapped her lips around the tip. That alone was the best feeling all night. She lowered her mouth about halfway before coming back up.</p><p>"Does that feel good" I wanted to wipe the smirk off her face but I wanted the feeling to return more.</p><p>"Yes, yes it does" I look away in humiliation before she began to take more into her mouth. </p><p>She began to bob her head up and down as my breathing had begun to stagger. I throw my head back letting myself enjoy the feeling. She began to go faster and she used her hands for the rest of what she had decided not to take into her mouth. </p><p>"Holy shit" The feeling of her lips around me was phenomenal. I felt it hit the back of her throat but she had no reaction as she continued to bob her head. </p><p>My breath had become staggered as I felt myself about to finish.  </p><p>"y....y/n.. fuck I'm about to" I looked at her and saw that she knew what I was trying to make out. </p><p>She placed the rest into her mouth, removing her hands. The feeling had me lost in the moment. My breath was still staggered as she swallowed what she had in her mouth. She let out a small giggle as she could see my chest heaving trying to regain a normal rate of breath. I felt my heart thumping as she straddled herself once more. I wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and not allow her to move as I was still regaining myself.</p><p>"Want me to take them off now?" I nod as my eyes were still closed, I was guessing she was talking about the handcuffs and I was right.</p><p>She threw them to the side as I grab her waist after finally composing myself. </p><p>"Now are you going to keep teasing me" The look she had was much softer than earlier. </p><p>I didn't say anything, the only action I did was flip her over so her back was lying on the bed. I lowered myself down, finally allowing myself to give her the action she had wanted. I completely wrapped my lips around her pussy as I swirled my tongue around. I looked up at her, seeing her throw her head back at the feeling that she desired. </p><p>"Fuck please.. keep going" It was getting more difficult for the words to leave her mouth as she tried her best to sound normal. </p><p>I placed my tongue inside her, I felt her breath hitch as I began to swirl it around. Her wetness helped me move around easier as it mixed with all of it. Her taste was addicting. I felt her hands grip onto my head. The feeling honestly encouraged me to create more contact. I sucked on one of her folds making her whimper as she raised her hips. I grabbed onto her legs better placing them above my shoulders. I grabbed her waist, pressing down onto them to make her unable to move her hips, which gave me a better angle.</p><p>"Fuck Armin please I...I wanna feel you inside me"</p><p>'fuck'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>1,521 words.........I think my hands are dead</p><p>well... I hope you like it</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>